Fragments Of A Memory
by RaffealHart
Summary: Its a series of drabbles
1. Perception

The day Sirius Black realized Severus Snape was human was the day he watched the poor boy bleed. It wasn't a broken nose or a bad cut, he really _bled_. Snape had taken a solid hook to the jaw on more than one occasion, most of the time he'd done something to deserve it somehow anyways. But this time…. It was just different.

"S-She is okay…Lily," Severus struggled with the words, tears pouring down his face.

Sirius would probably be crying too if his shoulder was broken bad like that, the skin broken and the muscle exposed. His robe had been torn, his white undershirt exposed though the dark ivory was now drenched red and stuck to his flesh, drying.

"She's fine… James is with her."

Severus closed his eyes, still panting. Still in pain. It was different, watching a human being suffer like that.

It wasn't funny anymore.


	2. Opinion

Sirius was terrible with words. He tried hard sometimes but Remus always put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. He was a wreck without Remus.

"People usually give patients flowers or gifts like chocolate or stuffed animals."

"What would you give him?"

"A book." There was a moment of silence between them, Sirius' face struggling with perplexity at the idea of books and Remus indifferent before something crossed the gentle Gryffindor and he turned his attention on Sirius fully, "On second thought, just get him some stupid candy."

"That's my boy." Sirius grinned, out of the seat and out the door by the time Remus turned his attention back to his word puzzle.

"Fucking idiots; the lot of them." Remus grunted.


	3. Determination

It was like some sick torture. For days he'd been bedridden due to an infection in the wound and then some sick bastard went and decided to mock him. He hated pity. It was one of the worst things human expressions. Fake sympathy.

He'd kill whoever it was.

Probably Potter.

Or Black….

**Black.**

Severus scowled at the idea of the pureblood.

A pink tongue poked its way from thin, chapped lips.

Focus.

'_Go big toe! Go!_'

He felt like an idiot.

But two more inches and a solid grip and that damn candy would be his.


	4. Emphasis

Looking back on it, Severus would prefer to be in the infirmary. At least there all he had to do was tell the boy to get the hell out and Madam Pomfery would force him out. But now he had the bloody dog at his heels and no idea how to get rid of him.

"Drop dead, Black."

"You aren't listening."

Severus spun on his heel and found himself face to face and far too close for his liking, "No, I heard what you said but you're full of shit so it doesn't matter."

"Am not." Sirius scowled indignantly.

"Just fuck off, Black."

Severus rolled his eyes, turning back continuing toward his dorm.

"Snape!"

Sirius lunged forward and caught Severus by the wrist, spinning him around.

He didn't mean to tug that hard.

After all who lunges like that when they turn around.


	5. Optimism

"You bastard! I knew you didn't mean it!"

"No! I mean I didn't-! No I did but I didn't!"

Yet again Sirius was following at Severus' heel. Only this time Sirius' cheek sported a fist print and Severus' face was Gryffindor red.

"I hate you!"

"Snape!"

"Stop following me!"

James cocked his head.

"That sounds like Sirius."

"Leave it alone Prongs."

"He might need help."

"So help me Merlin, Prongs, if you so much as get up from this table I'll tell Lily about the incident involving you, Padfoot and the butterbeer."

James narrowed his eyes.

"She wouldn't believe you."

"Really?" Remus arched a brow, laying the pencil down. His golden eyes scanned the room for the familiar head of red hair and a nervous Potter caved.

"Sirius will be fine."

"Exactly."


	6. Seasons

He's missed the sweet smell of the morning.

The smell of his garden stowed away in depth of the forest.

The centaur, Firenze, tells him that it died with the passing season.

The creature's sympathy falls on deaf ears.

Its autumn now.


	7. Butterflies

It's a game of on sided hide and seek now.

He tells himself Sirius is the only one playing this stupid game.

He misses the safety of his hidden garden and gazing at the picture in the book longingly.

The smell of Sirius; a natural smell of sweat, forest-like soap and new robes hit him like a brick to the face.

He tries to be mad when Sirius approaches him.

But he isn't.

He isn't happy either.

He's just… flustered.

And when the dumb dog invites him to hang out at Hogsmeade, he follows him.

And the worst part is, he likes it.

They don't talk much.

But he likes it, the dog at his side, whispering jokes and tidbits to him.


	8. Farewells

He spins him and presses him against the wall.

He's careful, one hand on his shoulder and an elbow pressed against the wall beside his head.

He kisses him without touching his lips.

A chill runs up his spine and his knees quake.

His distrust is the only thing stopping him from closing the gap between them.

Sirius pulls back and Severus feels like he'd just ran the mile.

The arm, the one avoiding his shoulder, reaches down and softly grazes his cheek.

He's not gentle.

He's merely careful.

"Goodnight."

And Sirius walks with sway, one hand in his robe and the other running through his thick mane of hair. He sigh, loud enough that Severus hears him but he doubts its intentional and takes the stairs before Severus can reply.

Severus wants to scream.

He feels nauseous and has no idea why but he loves the feeling.

And that's when he knows.

He knows that he wants the dumb dog.

Wants his lip to press against his lips.

Wants that thumb against his cheek.

Wants to feel what Sirius feels like.


	9. Sympathy

Severus nearly screams when the book bounces off his shoulders.

Hissing Muggle curse words in a cluster as he drops to the floor.

He wants to clutch his shoulder but its stings.

Tears burn in his eyes and all he wants to do is pass out from the pain.

"Snape?"

The blond is at his side before he realizes it, his golden eyes scanning.

His nose twitches and flares.

"You're bleeding."

The werewolf frowns at him and it's not pity he sees in his eyes.

"I'll be fine."

"You need stitches. Come."

Remus has him up and walking to the door before Severus can complain.

"I'm fine."

"Stop being a baby, it's just some stitches. Besides I'll give you some chocolate if you're a good boy."

"Fuck you, werewolf."

"Eat me, Snivellus."

Severus chuckles under his breath and Remus looks back, grinning.


	10. Casual

Blood oozes from the cracks in the scabs.

It's disgusting but Madam Pomfery barely looks at it as she dabs on the ointment.

Remus on the other hand gives it a glance, indifferent and then lets his eyes roam the room.

"You should be more careful, Mr. Snape. Your shoulder is very delicate condition."

Remus was wrong about needing stitches but hands him a chocolate piece all the same.

Severus plays with the foil wrapping.

He always thought Remus smelled like candy.


	11. Procrastination

They're supposed to be in study hall.

But Sirius seems more interested in dancing than studying.

And he's pulled Severus into it.

The snake hisses at the lion.

"I'll kill you."

Sirius smirks, drawls Severus to him, wraps his arms around him and buries his head into the crook of his neck.

For an instant, he forgets how to breath.

When had homicide become an empty threat?

And in a second;

He finds himself stumbling as he's whipped back out,

Thanking Merlin the dog remembers which shoulder is his bad one.

And in the next moment

Remus is slipping a hand on his waist

Pulling him around with one hand on his waist and the other holding the extended arm of his bad shoulder delicately.

Remus gives him a coy smile before spinning him slowly and letting him go with a small bow.

They can feel James' eyes.

He doesn't say anything but then again he doesn't have to.


	12. SelfInvolved

It begun with the not kiss.

Then the dancing.

Too-friendly hugs that lasted much too long.

Casual grazes.

Hot breaths into the crook of his neck.

Whispered intimacies into his ear with a curve in his lips.

"Kiss me already!" Severus demanded, blushing and furious.

"Excuse me?" Remus cocked his head to the side, caught off guard.

His reply was almost unheard over James' pumpkin juice spraying out of his mouth.

"You heard the man, Moony." Sirius said, leafing through the magazine in his possession.

Severus didn't have it in him to tell Remus he was clearly speaking to Sirius.

Instead he face-palmed and groaned.

Damn word-vomit.


	13. Troubled

James was a people person.

He could get anyone to like him.

Well almost anyone.

Gryffindors and Slytherins were like oil and water.

But considering they weren't going out of their way to off him

He assumed they had an okay relationship with him.

For the sake of Sirius, he really did try.

But staring into the face of doom

He knew he'd stuck out.

"I'm not gay."

'Ah shit…'

James looked at the ceiling.

"Dick."

Severus was so not pleased.


	14. Wonder

Peter was a dirty rat.

James was a pious bastard.

Sirius was a dumb dog.

And Remus…

Well he sort of liked Remus.

He always had chocolate.

_Chocolate._

Why wasn't he infatuated with Remus?

_Sirius didn't come bearing chocolate._


	15. Poem

_One button._

_Two button._

_Robes and trousers_.

He could always feel the hot blush his face.

It burned.

"And you're fine with this?"

Severus couldn't find his voice.

He'd never been touched before Sirius came along.

He couldn't bring himself to ever even hug Lily Evans, his best friend.

When he didn't reply, those gray eyes flashed to his face.

He nodded, if only slightly.

_Off came his sweater_

_Undershirt and all._


	16. Alice

James recognized that gaze.

The lights were on but Sirius wasn't home.

He kicked him as discretely as he could.

Sirius didn't even flinch.

It was like he was in a world of his own.

Oh James was going to have fun with this.


	17. Friendship

It was really a cruel trick.

Though inwardly Remus believed if Sirius was stupid enough to fall for it;

Then it was probably for his own good.

Besides, if Sirius wasn't so damn dirty

Maybe James wouldn't be so good at this game.

"Prongs at least help me look for it!"

"It's the fifth time you've lost it this month, look for it yourself!"

Remus pinched himself to keep from laughing.

Oh did James have one of the greatest poker faces he'd ever bared witness to.

Little did he know, his shoe was under sweet slumbering Peter.

Sirius wouldn't find his shoe until well into the afternoon.


	18. Magic

He had no idea how Sirius did it but he'd done it.

Severus had gone to bed early and slept soundlessly and as peacefully more-so then he ever had in his life.

Unfortunately the years of constant suspicion and restlessness had made him into a light-sleeper.

Too far gone he hadn't noticed the dip in the bed at first.

It wasn't until the hand had brushed his elbow had he woke with the passion of a mad man.

He flailed and caught something harshly with his wrist and there was a foreign yelp that echoed before a hand clamped down on his mouth.

"Shh, my Lenore, it is I Edgar."

It took a moment for Severus eyes to adjust to the darkness but eventually he realized it was Sirius grinning crookedly at him.

"You bastard!"

Severus would have decked him if it weren't for the fact Sirius was faster with his lips then Severus was with his fist. The brush was brief against his brow but it melted him none the less. It was a long moment before Sirius relieved the pressure on Severus' good shoulder and wrist but when Severus wouldn't meet his gaze he knew he'd won.

"I missed you."

"How did you even get in here mutt?"

Severus threw back the covers despite his aggressive tone and let Sirius slip in.

"Magic, dear Lenore. Magic."

"Leave Poe out of this, you know I despise poetry, especially bad poetry."

"Hmm." Sirius buried his face into Severus' back; breathing the words onto his neck, "You remind me more a raven anyways."

"And you remind me of a leech."

He'd meant the remark to kill the moment, the idea of being compared to a filthy bird with a nose like his own. Try as he might he was sensitive about it despite years of telling himself he didn't care.

Sirius decided to take the opportunity to imitate the comparison. Diving in he latched his teeth onto a rather sensitive part of Severus' neck and let his hands roam his 'host'. Severus released a gasp, his body jolting with waves that left his bones like jelly. Sirius suckled and gnawed the flesh between his teeth, listening to the sweet mewls until he tasted copper in his mouth and withdrew, leaving his hands caressing a boney pelvis.

"Yum."


	19. Sharing Is Caring

"So the point of the game is…"

The small gathering was something of an anomaly; two Gryffindors resting by an alcove with a curious Slytherin.

"You steal things then let him run around for a few hours searching for it."

Remus had never played a part in the game, he just laid back and watched as he usually did when James and or Sirius got up to mischief and only intervened if he foresaw trouble unfit to punish childish antics heading their way. And this, well the worst that could come from it was a few hours of a sour tempered friend.

"Won't he get tired and forget it?"

"Nah, once Pads looses something he can't focus on anything but it, he's rather single-minded."

Snape smiled.

He knew James could be mean but this was absolutely beautiful.

"That's a very Slytherin thing to do."

James shared Snape's amusement in kind.

"Then you should enjoy the game thoroughly." Remus grinned back.


	20. Colors

Its bloody huge.

Three days and its still the same shade of deep purple.

It ached when he craned his neck still.

It was weird to have Sirius mark on him.

Something as intimate as a love bite.

And yet their only and first kiss was an accident.

* * *

><p>I made it to twenty =D<p>

Oh Dead Readers,

Drabbles make me not want to stab myself in the face, though the slight errors I miss make me frowny face. So, any anal-retentive grammer readers who have free time and hate my mistakes, I'd love for you to contact me of the idea of beta-ing for me interests you. I update daily. Btw, reviews would be nice =D, thank you Shizu66 and Thecityrejects for subscribing/and or commenting.

Sincerely

StabMeInTheFace;TheSummerToMyTom


	21. Love

Believe it or not

They wrestle.

Remus strongly disagrees with it and not only verbalizes it;

He often rushes Sirius and throws him off as a ram would butting into a lynx.

Every yelp and thump just serves to make James uncomfortable.

Sirius though,

Is aware he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed

But he's not an idiot.

Left.

Always the right side, Sirius takes care to remind himself.

He's sprained wrists and taken blows

Smiling.

He has a sweet disposition toward his mate.

_Holding_

_Playing_

_Caressing_

Never **biting**.

AN: The last line contradicts "Magic" I know, **Biting** is a metaphor (at least in this case) for the act of physically harming rather than literally _biting_.

In Prisoner of Azkaban, Sirius tells Ron he's sorry for the injury to his leg (when as an animagus he dragged him by the leg breaking skin unintentionally); mentioning he usually had a sweet disposition in his animagus form which has to do with inner traits and personality.

My apologizes if this note seems unnecessary but I didn't want there to be any confusion for any readers that might misinterpret this piece since this is for your enjoyment.


	22. Brotherhood

James eyes flicker up at the sound.

He and Severus seldom hold conversations.

They share Sirius and occasionally Remus once every blue moon.

No morbid pun intended.

He doesn't like him

And he's aware the feeling is mutual if not more-so.

But they're a pack.

Severus is Sirius'… interest?

Companion?

Either way James is Sirius' brother in all but flesh and blood

It's his responsibility to take care of the snake in his kin's absence.

A tell-tale cough.

Heavy and painful sounding.

James stands and is off.

McGonagall should know something about herbal teas for colds.


	23. Cycle

They tease.

They fight.

They love.

Sirius flirts.

And Severus reddens.

Severus doesn't nag Sirius to do his work.

Sirius doesn't disturb Severus from his studies.

But that doesn't stop him from seeing the tiredness drawing bags beneath the boy's eyes.

Fatigue with no slumber.

Hunger with no meals.

Restlessness with no peace.

Sirius spends the night with Severus.

Uncharacteristically quiet.

Delivering tainted tea and small snacks

And lets Severus work till the potion takes effect.

Then carries him off to bed, wraps up the abandoned work and retreats into the cot with Severus.


	24. Uncommon

He hates Quidditch.

And rugby.

Needlessly violent games.

But when Sirius plays, he forces himself remain in the stands

Hating every second

Watching with little interest.

Sirius never asked him to come; it's not his thing.

Severus never tells him he came; it wouldn't be the same if he told him.

He'd endure in silence to show he cared.

If only a little.


	25. Loss

It's a great season for Gryffindor.

They've won.

Defeated all of the other houses.

There is contraband and laughter in their tower.

It's a good time.

Isn't it?


	26. Rendezous

He waits for him in their hiding spot.

Everyday at eight, twelve and then again at six.

But the other boy never shows.

Eight.

Twelve.

Six.

No boy.

Eight.

Twelve

Six.

No boy.

Sirius keeps an eye out for him.

He's like a lost shoe.

Sirius can't stop looking.

And rather than growling with anger.

He whimpers, where is his boy?


	27. Hate

He doesn't miss him.

He hates that fucking wanker.

Its sick watching them together.

Sirius with his head bent, lips grazing over the boy's ear.

Fucking sick.

Severus pretending not to be interested though he is clearly swooning.

Disgusting.

Faggots.

Peter takes a enjoyment out of watching Sirius suffer.

He's heard the filthy Slytherin has pneumonia.

Maybe he'll die and do them all a favor.


	28. Discovery

It's a week before Sirius gets his chance.

He darts in just before the door closes.

He never lets on that sneaking into the dorm is damn near impossible.

And it's almost painful to have to move so slow.

Silently.

Unknown.

Especially when his prize is so close.

Eventually he makes though the living quarters and into the dark hallways.

Then to Severus' room.

He's quivering when he grasps the door and lets himself in.

Severus' breathing is harsh and the blankets are crumpled on the floor.

He looks terrible.

Sirius' heart sinks.


	29. Blur

The black dog is always at the foot of his bed.

From four in the afternoon till six in the morning, he's there.

He won't bring Severus' homework, the bastard, but he'll talk to him.

Sometimes he brings Remus.

And Remus brings him up to date on their progress in class.

James came once.

Only when Sirius had gotten in trouble for oversleeping.

It was quiet that time and he let Severus sleep.

The two weeks were a long messy blur in his mind, only semi-conscious for most of it.

But afterwards when he goes to sleep, he can still feel the warmth at his feet or the hand in his.


	30. Scarf

It was bound to happen.

Severus' condition improved.

Though he was still somewhat lethargic.

Which Sirius found, wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

You see Severus was much more willing to listen when drop dead tired.

"It smells like you."

And honest.

Severus pressed the long scarf to his nose, breathing in the smell that could only be described as a clean musky spice.

He didn't even mind the bright crimson.

Shizu66 and CountessZero this double update is for you two. I wanted to quit writing this today because of the lack of comments but I'll write for you two, you guys are amazing.


	31. Forward

He undresses him.

He lets his hands graze his skin, adoring the white flesh.

He can feel his heartbeat in his throat.

He is in love.

He lets Severus hide himself beneath the covers.

Whatever helped.

There was a mark across his chest from the emergency c-section preformed to save his mother.

Severus struggled with this story.

When he was three there was an accident.

His collarbone was broken for six months before his parents finally took him to the doctors.

When he was five he received a burn under his left pectoral curved under his arm and stopped an inch below his shoulder blade.

He wouldn't say how he got it.

Severus explained some of the marks.

And the ones he refused

Sirius was careful about.

Scars littered his frail ghostly white flesh.

He had little hair.

And even less definition.

He was a loveless child.

Touch was foreign.

Touch was feared.

Touch was a sensitive subject.

So when Severus demanded kisses and affections;

Sirius knew that his patience was getting him somewhere.


	32. Hard

Remus Lupin is a dirty cheat.

By all means, he a great friend, always kind and giving.

But that doesn't mean he can't be a complete wanker on occasions.

He knows Severus is annoyed with him, and so is Remus so he takes advantage of it.

Sirius is aching to touch the boy hidden beneath those robes.

And Remus can smell it.

"Snape?"

"Lupin."

"Pie."

Remus prefers candy, which makes the slice of pie seem out of place.

"No-" Severus pauses, the negative expression drops from his face in an instant as he lays eyes on it.

His tongue flicks and he stares with a fascination more like a snake, his eyes widened and engaged.

Remus hands it over and Severus is too engaged in his primal desire for delight to say anything.

James and Sirius stop their plotting, mildly interested in the goings on.

Peter stares at him with envy, desiring the cake for himself.

When the pie touches his lips,

Sirius hears the most amazing sound.

A moan, unashamed and loud echoes through the dead silence.

Sirius cant decide between mounting Severus

And beating the shit out of Remus.

After all,

How does he know how to make Severus moan like that?


	33. Beholder

Severus doesn't mean it.

When Sirius bit his lip, he yelped and shoved him down the flight of stairs.

When Sirius had slipped his hand into his he slapped it away immediately.

When Sirius licked the shell of his ear, he nearly broke the boy's nose.

He really doesn't.

When Sirius lost himself in the moment and tugged at his clothes, it scares him.

Sixteen years without human contact that wasn't violent.

He's weary.  
>He was raised to believe he was disgusting.<p>

He hates his body.

Why would Sirius want to be affectionate toward something as hideous as himself?


	34. Waning

Swimming.

He'd never learned to swim.

If it was too hot, he couldn't function.

And with little muscle, being in too cold water could send him into hyperthermia.

So when the lake freezes and James offers to take him out to ice-skate on it, he is curious.

James and him aren't friends, but they hang-out with the same people so it's okay.

With Sirius in detention, he knows there will be no embarrassing groping.

Though Remus is with him; dragged down by the dumb dog's stupidity.

James takes him out, dressed in a thick winter coat and a red scarf.

He gives him tips on the ice; how to not fall on his arse mainly.

When he stumbles, James catches him and corrects him.

Maybe it's just because they were bored.

And there was nothing else to do.

But under the waning moon.

They have fun.


	35. Ideal

It's not funny.

It's actually scary.

They obviously don't hate each other but they don't like each other.

Sharing company amuses them and they're good at intellectual conversations.

James' brain doesn't like the confusion that follows analyzing the two boys.

After all, Gryffindors weren't known for their thinking skills.

But he doesn't understand.

Out of the four of them,

He doesn't understand

How is Severus not with Remus?

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

Much thanks to my reviewers, especially the newest reviewer Sally 3 I've set a limit on my drabbles since its better to quit while Im ahead and end it classy, btw I wont be sharing the limit to anyone but Countess or Shizu, only because I feel they deserve to know if they ask for all their support. When I reported I was considering stopping, I didnt mean it as a threat to gain reviewers, I really didnt, it was to show thanks to Shizu and Countess who have continuously reviewed and for those who took it as such, I apologize. I have nothing but contempt for writers who hold stories hostage because feedback isnt what writing is about, its about entertainment and furthering writing skills. For my readers who do not have an account or decide to not review, its fine though if you have a problem and refuse to voice it, I wont be able to fix it. But to Countess, Sally and Shizu, to you three I wish all the best and I hope you enjoy my later updates as much as you've enjoyed the ones before it.

Sincerely,

StabMeInTheFace;TheSummerToMyTom


	36. Alpha

James and Remus never saw it.

But Sirius did.

Sirius saw the looks.

Heard the muttering.

He knew.

And the morning he called Severus that filthy name, Sirius was at his throat the second he got the chance.

Severus heard too.

He gave the rat a cold, half lidded stare.

Severus would kill him if he wasn't Sirius' friend.

That was clear, he was the rat and Snape was a boa, ready to crush him without a seconds thought.

He'd left the room, going to retrieve a snack and Sirius excused himself.

It took him a second to grab him by the hair, spin him around and pin him by the throat with his arm.

Sirius radiated fury.

He showed his teeth.

His gums.

Flicked his tongue across his teeth openly with the words that seethed out.

"Sirius!"

"Call him it again."

"W-What?"

Peter was terrified.

His heart thrummed in his ears.

He shook violently.

"Don't** fuck** with me. You called him a faggot. Am I a faggot?"

"N-No!"

"I put Severus before me. James puts Severus' safety before his own and he knows without a doubt I'll do the same for him and Lily. We're brothers he and I. It's a pact. We protect our mates and we'll crush anything we find threatening. You understand? James might not have noticed yet and you better hope he fucking doesn't."

Peter knew it. He knew when it came to their friends he was at the bottom of the food chain.


	37. Past Present Future

He'll admit when Severus takes him by hand into the forest he is a little worried.

After all the last time they ventured into the woods the Centaurs nearly killed them.

It's early in the morning; six is way too early for him on a Sunday but he goes because he asked.

It takes only a few minutes to find it, he's surprised to see it; its breathtaking.

All sorts of flowers and some vegetables growing and flourishing.

Severus is quiet as Sirius looks it over, a few feet behind him.

It's a secretive place; special with deep meaning behind it.

Hesitantly Sirius looks over his shoulder at Severus.

He won't look at him but he knows he's staring.

Severus has no friends, he has no fortune.

He has little so this…

This is him giving what he has.

Something private.

A little garden.

All his own.


	38. OverAchieving

"Snape!" James took the stairs two at a time chasing after the boy.

Severus on the other hand, showed he could really_ run_ when it was absolutely necessary.

As for stopping or turning, it was like trying to get a broom going a solid seventy to take a ninety degree turn, you were going to fucking crash.

And crash Severus did as his shoes gave out from beneath him, sending him spiraling into the floor.

He cried out, grasping his shoulder and couldn't pick himself back up.

"Your shoulder… is it broken?" James gasped as he took up a place next to Severus on the floor, kneeling.

"It's fine."

"Come. Madam Pomfery should still take a look at it." James reached to help Severus and the boy slapped his hands away.

"Sod off!"

James, slightly startled, took a step back.

"Sirius didn't kiss her."

"She kissed him for a reason Potter, I'm no fool!" Severus snapped, still clutching his aching injury.

"Sirius is playful with girls, you know that!" James hooked an arm under Severus' good arm, hauling him up from the floor despite his protest, "She came onto him."

"Liar."

"You're such a bigot, Snape."

"You're bias."

"Right. Because everyone who isn't narcissistic like you is a bloody idiot or conspiring against you."

"Oh fuck off."

James grabbed Severus by the chin and slammed his lips against Severus'.

The boy pulled back almost immediately after their lips made contact.

Severus was frozen, disgust boiling in his stomach.

"You didn't want that did you? And if Sirius saw he'd about the same way you did before." James glared, getting right into his face, "I'm nice to you because you're around so much and I have more reason to be nice than mean, just like Sirius is with that girl, he was being friendly and she took it to far."

"…I… that was…"

"Traumatizing, I know." James scowled, his face twisted in an ugly expression.

"You really do love Sirius."

He knew James and Sirius had a ridiculously close bond but… that was going to the extremes to help his friend.

"No shit. I came after you didn't I. If he didn't love you I wouldn't be trying to change your mind; believe me."

They'd never be friends.

But at least they were on the same side.

Severus shoulder was bruised.

But fine.

"We tell no one this happened…" Severus grumbled on the walk back from the infirmary.

"Agreed."

Lily would fucking kill him if she knew he kissed her precious Severus.

Even if they didn't talk anymore.

She still loved Severus.


	39. Growl

Six months.

They'd been together for six months and they'd never done it.

Sirius had curious hands that Severus let wander without complaint.

And he knew Sirius wanted it.

He could feel that want pressed up against his hip or his thigh.

But he'd never pushed it past slow, gentle dry humping or groping.

Sirius knew how uncomfortable he was with being touched.

And it was a milestone when he'd let him strip him to nothing.

It exposed him.

Every cut.

Every scar.

Every bruise.

All the ugliness.

And he wanted it.

But Sirius.

Sirius was beautiful.

He never admitted it.

But he wanted the dog just as much.

They were kissing in the dark in his bed.

Covers over them though it was anything but subtle.

Alone in Severus' room, Sirius on top of him.

And the impulse hit him.

He lunged forward and bit him.

Sirius let out a rumbling growl that sounded almost like a lion's.

Severus nearly came right then and there.

"Luv?"

There was a way Sirius said it when he provoked.

He was a panting dog waiting at the very edge of the line.

Yearning for the command to attack.

To break.

To maul.

To bite.

To eat.

Severus nodded.

And set Sirius off.


	40. Affection

Sirius wouldn't let him go.

It was like he was trying to press every inch of skin together.

He licked, bit and kissed every bit of skin that was vulnerable to him.

Sirius held him, back to his chest, sitting Indian style with Severus' shins on either side of his legs, thighs resting on top of his.

He'd pull him, up, down, biting into his good shoulder, weary of the shoulder that was scarred over from his collar bone over onto his back, the size of a hand fully extended with each finger parted and stretched out as far as it could go; a paling rose pink in color.

"Sirius!" Severus groaned, sliding back down against the other boys…you know.

"Too much?"

Sirius didn't want to stop, it was clear in his voice that he'd gone from being fully there to barely there, the heat and smell of sex around them getting to him.

He was basking in the high.

"Keep going." Severus couldn't resist moaning.

The Gryffindor stroked his thighs, touching and stroking every part of his being.

Sirius thrusts and thrusts and thrusts.

And the more he goes, the higher Severus feels.

His limbs turn to jelly, electric pulses of pleasure rocketing through him.

A few minutes in, Severus is screaming, moaning and clawing viciously back at Sirius.

Something big is coming and it's getting to be too much.

And for the first time.

Sirius doesn't listen when Severus ask him to stop.

He laughs breathlessly and says, 'Trust me.'

He doesn't want to, his inner being screams against it but he doesn't ask Sirius to stop anymore.

And in a few seconds he realizes why Sirius didn't stop.

It's the best feeling he's ever had, feeling more alive than he ever had before.

He lets out a moan and crumples back against Sirius, his body's energy depleted.

Sirius continues thrusting, panting and biting until Severus feels his grip tighten, his arms wrapped around his middle and feels something warm fill him.

Sirius whispers nothings to him, a wide grin across his face.

They're both sweaty and disgusting at the moment.

And with his arms around Severus he pulled himself out and sent them falling back into the bed. Severus yelps with surprise but relaxes when Sirius lets him move off the top of him and scoot over. He turns his back to Sirius, still insecure but without a once of hesitance, Sirius presses himself back against Severus.

Its hot.

And they're sweaty.

Sirius throws off the sheets from on top of them but he won't move.

"You're amazing, luv." Sirius whispers into his ear, stroking his face and pulling the hair back over his ear.

"You were inside me." Severus whispered, blushing as he repeated the realization of how intimate he'd been with someone else.

Sirius barked with laughter into his back, smiling, "You didn't realize that before?

"Of course I did you idiot."

Severus doesn't have the energy to hit him.

"Mhmm." Sirius kissed his throat.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

We've reached Fourtyyyyyyy. Since bigger things are happening, I've written a bit more than usual. Affections and Over-Achieving are the longest so far(?). Hope you all have enjoyed this so far.

1me-me1, thank you for your review and Shizu66, you're imput is always appreciated and hopefully this sates some of ur SB/SS cravings.

StabMeInTheFace;TheSummerToMyTom


	41. Morning After

They're late the morning after.

Severus has a very obvious limp.

Sirius can't stop grinning, _idiot._

James cant make eye-contact normally anymore.

Remus' nostrils flare and he glares at Sirius, frowning.

He treats Severus like he's his younger brother now.

And big brother isn't pleased.


	42. Glutton

Severus lets them visit the garden every few weeks.

Remus comes in his free time when he needs air.

James has only come once.

It's a beautiful place, he remarks.

He never comes back again.

Sirius gets Severus to let them have a picnic out there.

They eat, they laugh and they take a nap.

Sirius lays his head on Severus' thigh.

The gluttonous bastard full from a big meal.

Curled up to his mate like a good dog would.


	43. Blame

"Who caused that?"

His hand was simmering, hissing and smoking slightly.

He glared furiously at the boy, his jaw locked up tight.

Severus was one wrong breath away from snapping.

This time, he really hadn't meant it.

"I."

It catches the Gryffindor off guard.

And McGonagall herself doesn't believe him.

"Please try and be a bit more cautious Mr. Snape, yes? You too Pettigrew."

McGonagall frowns deeply and they both know that the other knows.

She isn't a fool but if Severus is taking the blame for someone else,

Then maybe it's for a good reason.


	44. Predicament

"You don't use closets for that!" James shouted, his face bright red, "I don't even use closets for that so what the fuc-"

"You better not use closets for that." Severus glared, his embarrassment turning to a simmering anger ready to rise with one wrong word.

There was a pause, James too embarrassed for words and Severus forgetting for the moment that he was still in his boxers.

Sirius found himself in a similar predicament to James.

Remus was anything but amused with the idea off hanky panky in the closet with the boy he'd come to like.


	45. Cunning

"_If I can get a five can I have a reward?"_

"_What would you want?"_

_Severus didn't like the idea of being with an idiot, so if Sirius was going to take his studies seriously then he wouldn't mind giving him a small reward._

"_Me. You. Bottle of wine. The garden?"_

"_Picnic."_

_Sirius grinned, flashing everything, teeth and gums, at him and Severus knew what he was aiming for. _

_Severus's throat swelled as his heart fluttered and a his blood rushed to through his veins._

_A five?_

_Sirius could never get a five._

_A four._

_If he really worked hard._

"It's a five." McGonagall said, staring up over her glasses up at them.

Severus face-palmed and Sirius…

Well he looked like the proudest man on the face of the planet with his superman pose.

Severus really didn't want grass burn.


	46. Comfort

Severus comes at him screaming.

He slugs him hard across the face and Sirius swears he sees stars.

James starts at them in the blink of an eye but someone beats him to it.

Before Severus can hit him again, Sirius has him tight in his arms and it happens.

Severus lets out a pained, miserable cry and then he's clutching at Sirius like a dying man.

"I've got you, love."

And he means it.

Sirius takes Severus back to their room for the night.

Nothing graphic happens, mind you.

James creeps into their room expecting it the worst.

But he finds Severus laying on Sirius' arm.

The smaller wrapped up in covers.

The lion above them.

Protecting his sheep.


	47. Alone

The next day Sirius tells James and Remus

Both Severus' parents have died.

And Severus cant stop crying.

He hates them for beating him.

But they're still his parents.

His family.

He feels like he has no one.

He has no relatives but the Princes.

And they disowned his mother.

He's the shame of their family.


	48. Serious

James was just going to grab his coat.

Somehow he stumbles in on them.

And they don't realize he's there.

Severus is crying once more.

"Shh..I've got you."

Sirius has repeated that for days.

He's never told him it was going to be okay.

He can't see Snape's face; it's buried in Sirius' vest.

"Don't leave."

"I won't." Sirius says and James can hear the smile on his lips, "You know I won't."

He doesn't know if Severus believes him.

But James knows Padfoot is completely serious.


	49. New

"Our poor little Padfoot is in love, Moony."

"The dumb bastard." Remus smirked.

"And it's not a big breasted dimwit."

"It's a flat-chested wanker." Peter cuts in, his expression dark.

His friends don't notice, they just think he's being sarcastic.

"You think he'll make it out there in that cruel world?" James asks seriously/

"With Severus at his side? Probably, the guy is a cutthroat."

"Out of everyone-"

"Never thought it be Severus?"

"No never thought it'd be Sirius." James lets out a bark of laughter, "How did you two not bang?"

"Gross."

Peter makes a sour face and Remus seems put off for a moment before something flashes across his face.

"You think I could steal Snape?"

Remus grins and James returns it; they're both thinking the same thing, this will be a fun new game to play with Sirius. Even better than hide the shoe.


	50. Moulin Rouge

"We'll never last."

"I know."

Severus plays with the sleeve of his heavy coat.

It's like Sirius didn't even hear him; carrying on with that dumb expression.

They wait till almost everyone is gone and then Sirius did something unexpected.

He wraps his arm around Severus' small shoulders and kisses the crown of his head.

"We might not last, but I still want to be with you till that time comes." Sirius whispers.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

This is it guys. Fifty drabbles. I hope you all have enjoyed the adventure and many thanks to my reviewers, without you I wouldnt have had the confidence to continue, 1me-me1, CountessZero, Sally The Bear & last but not least Shizu66, a special thanks to you, if you'd like for me to write anything for you, feel free to make a request and I'll be glad to write it for you.

StabMeInTheFace;TheSummerToMyTom


End file.
